1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a reglet and flashing assembly, and in particular, a reglet and flashing assembly for use with a skylight sill, in which the flashing may be removed to allow quick and easy repair or replacement of the roofing membrane underneath.
2. Description of the Related Art
In building construction, with chimneys, parapets, or other such structures located on a roof, the roofing material or membrane protecting the roof is provided around at least the base of the roof structure to prevent moisture from penetrating into the joint between the roof structure and the roof. In order to prevent moisture from entering between the roofing membrane and the roof structure where the roofing membrane ends, a flashing is commonly provided to overhang and protect the otherwise exposed edge portion of the membrane. A conventional flashing extends around the entire perimeter of the roof structure with an upper edge anchored to the structure and a lower edge overhanging the roofing membrane to thereby shield the membrane underneath against moisture and precipitation. Flashings are commonly constructed of aluminum or other sturdy, durable material.
The flashing can be secured to the roof structure at its upper edge by means of an anchoring device, such as a screw or reglet. Conventional reglets are fastened to the roof structure by nails, screws, anchors or similar fastening devices, depending on the particular design and the material into which the reglet is anchored. The flashing is in turn permanently or detachably affixed to the reglet. Typical reglet and flashing assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,208 to Kirby et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,989 to Sakharoff.
A disadvantage of conventional flashings is that it is difficult to repair or remove the roofing membrane located underneath the flashing. Often the nail, screw or anchor securing the flashing to the roof structure is inserted through the roofing membrane. Therefore, in order to repair or replace the membrane, the flashing securing mechanism must first be removed. This is a time consuming and expensive process, which additionally often results in the need to replace the fastening.
With specific regard to skylights, as shown in FIG. 1, such structures generally rest on a curb 12 having roofing membrane 10 provided thereon. In conventional skylight systems, the skylight 15 includes a sill 16 affixed to or extruded as part of the skylight frame. The sill 16 in conventional systems overhangs the roofing membrane with a lip 14 at a bottom portion to shield the edge portion of membrane 10. A fastening device, such as screw 18, is used to secure the sill 16 and skylight 15 to the curb 12. Such screws have conventionally been fastened through the roofing membrane 10. Thus, as described above, repair or replacement of the roofing membrane 10 is a timely and costly procedure, requiring removal of the fastening means 18 and often the skylight itself.